


Show Me Your Tricks

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Aveva trovato la scusa perfetta: Ruper adora gli spettacoli di magia e lo accompagno solo.





	Show Me Your Tricks

Aveva trovato la scusa perfetta: Ruper adora gli spettacoli di magia e lo accompagno solo.

Peccato che Julia gli avesse letteralmente riso in faccia e Penny avesse avuto un attacco isterico, malfidati che non erano altri si era detto una volta sedutosi al suo posto, Rupert se ne stava diligentemente seduto come un bravo bambino.

Poi le luci si erano spente e lo aveva visto … ed era bastato uno sguardo per capire che voleva quell’Omega, che avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di avere l’omega nel suo letto, anche a costo di dover asfaltare la sua assistente, quell’Alpha così determinata e che si muoveva come se ballasse. In tanti anni Quentin non aveva mia trovato la sua anima gemella, aveva pensato che potesse esserlo Arielle ma la Beta lo aveva mollato dopo tre anni di vita insieme e con Rupert piccolo da crescere e non era riuscito a fargliene una colpa.

Eppure nel vedere l’illusionista aveva sentito risvegliarsi ogni suo istinto di Alpha. Voleva portarlo dietro le quinte e baciarlo, marchiarlo come suo, abbassargli quei pantaloni attillati e fare l’amore con lui tutta la notte, voleva prendersi cura di lui, sentire che l’altro aveva bisogno di lui e voleva vivere con lui, cosa avrebbe fatto pur di farlo suo pensò prima di accavallare le gambe e sperare che nessuno notasse la sua erezione.

Qualcuno doveva averla notata però si disse nel vedere l’illusionista e la sua assistente parlottare tra loro, aveva la sensazione che non stessero insieme, voleva crederlo con tutto sé stesso.

<< Ti vuole vedere, nel suo camerino, resto io con tuo figlio … adoro i bambini >> gli comunicò l’Alpha prima di passargli un bigliettino e poi salutare Rupert, il mini abito pieno di strass era perfetto per far imbambolare Rupert.

<< Grazie … >> mormorò lui, era un Alpha ma era un nerd imbranato come pochi.

<< Margo, Margo Henson >> rispose lei con un sorriso prima di indicargli dove andare. Arrivato di fronte alla porta fece un respiro profondo e bussò prima di entrare, l’altro lo stava decisamente aspettando e … quell’Omega sarebbe stato suo, poco ma sicuro.

<< Eliot, Eliot Waugh, e tu sei … >> si presentò l’altro guardandolo sognante.

<< Quentin, Quentin Coldwater, e tu sei la mia anima gemella >> dichiarò prima di baciarlo, Eliot ricambiò entusiasta il bacio prima di stringersi a lui.

<< Assolutamente si e ora … mostrami cosa sai fare >> dichiarò Eliot prima di farsi scivolare via la vestaglia, sarebbe stata una lunga notte quella pensò Quentin prima di riappropriarsi delle labbra di Eliot.


End file.
